


Throw in the Towel

by Soyeahthishappened



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Partial Nudity, Suggestive Themes, i think it's cute, this idea just popped up in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyeahthishappened/pseuds/Soyeahthishappened
Summary: Towel clad and lonely usually make for something quite steamy, but the only steam here is the frustration coming from her ears...





	Throw in the Towel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mystic Messenger work ever! I hope you like it...

You knew since day one that Saeyoung is your soulmate, call it a girls intuition, and you also knew that things wouldn't be completely smooth sailing. Of course none of that mattered to you, it still doesn't, but if there was one thing you could ask for...

It would be his attention. 

There he sat less than a few feet in front of you. There was a soft clicking caused by his fingers hitting the keys of his computer, the sound is surprisingly calming, and every so often you'd hear him release a frustrated breath. You aren't entirely sure what he's getting up to with all that complicated stuff running through his screen, but whatever it is seems important. 

His figure is hunched over said computer with his legs crossed on the shiny leather chair, the light from the screen obscuring his eyes because of the glare it causes on his glasses. His work has his complete attention. Because of this, you can't help but be super bored. No one on the messenger, no robot cat to keep you company, and no attention from your lovely boyfriend either. 

The tight grip of boredom finally squeezes your brain into submission, so you jump to your feet and announce that you're gonna go do something else. 

"Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower. Don't wait up, Saeyoung!"

Your declaration is met only with silence. 

You can't help the displeased pout that forms on your lips when he doesn't respond, but you don't bother him any further. He is a busy man after-all. After a couple more silent seconds you turn on your heel and make your way to the bathroom, not bothering to bring anything (not even your phone). Maybe some downtime with just hot water and your thoughts will do you some good. 

The shower handle is cold when you turn it counter clockwise to get the water flowing, involuntarily making you shiver as you strip down to nothing. The knob is turned into the red-zone, just how you like it, and before you know it the bathroom is filling with steam. You swipe your hand under the rain coming from the shower head to see if it's too hot or too cold. As soon as you're satisfied with the temperature, you step in and let out a relieved sigh. 

A quick glance around the shower tells you that he only has the basic stuff. Shampoo, conditioner (surprisingly), and some regular dollar store body soap. You can easily make due with what he's got. 

The hot water cascades down your back and soaks into your hair. Once your hair is completely doused you reach for the dark grey bottle of shampoo and squeeze some of the gel-like soap into your hand. Right away you notice how nice and... Saeyoung it smells. 

You make quick work of thoroughly lathering and then rinsing the soap from your hair, enjoying the lovely smell that reminds you so much of your dear Saeyoung. Conditioner came next, your favorite step, and before you knew it your hair was all clean. You made quick work of washing under your arms, your back, and under your breasts. It was around that time when your fingers began to get all pruney, so you switched off the shower and moved the curtain aside to grab one of the maroon towels hanging next to the shower door. 

It fits around you quite well, successfully covering your chest while hanging just below your upper thigh. Decent enough you think. The top corner tucks securely against your chest when you fold the top, and once you're 100% sure that it won't fall open you scoop up your clothing and bring it to his laundry room. It took you a while to figure out how to use his laundry machine at first (much like everything else in his house it's very high tech), but now you could operate that thing even better than Vanderwood. 

You go ahead and get a large load of clothes going, a mixture of his and yours, and then leave the room to rejoin Saeyoung. He's seen you in less, so you couldn't bring yourself to care about the promiscuity of just wearing a towel. 

When you arrive into his room you see right away that Saeyoung is in a different place. He moved from his chair to the floor, his back propped up against the wall while he typed away on the computer sitting on the little table right in front of him. 

"Saeyoung?" You call softly, testing his awareness to see how deep into his work he's in. 

There's a short pause before he replies with a small, "Hmm?" 

His eyes don't leave the screen but he does still acknowledge you, thus telling you that he's not super into his work at the moment. 

"Can I come snuggle you...?" 

"Mhmm. C'mere." He still doesn't look up at you, but perhaps it's better that way. He won't want to cuddle if he thinks you're trying to seduce him (which you aren't! That's for later).

You let out an excited squeal and zoom over to him in record time. His legs are spread apart with a spot for you to sit, a very inviting seat, and his left arm is at his side so you can slip in easily. 

A few droplets of water hit the ground from your still damp hair as you step over his leg to settle between his legs, your hand going up to hold your towel in place as you maneuver yourself there. 

You plop down before he can ask where your pants are, and you snuggle up against him promptly. 

"Thank you!" You chirp happily, closing your eyes as you steal his warmth. 

Once again there is a long pause, only this time it's a silent one. Not even the sound of his fingers clicking on the keyboard fill the room anymore, and you can feel his gaze burning into you. 

"Um... Y/N, what are you wearing?" His voice had a certain edge to it that promised no good, but you weren't having it. 

You shrug your shoulders and reply nonchalantly, "I don't have any other clothes here. I'll just wait for them to finish washing." When you finish you glance up at him, noticing the slight red tint staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

A cheesy smile graces your lips when you see his Adams apple bob as he swallows rather heavily. His hands leave the computer and fall to your waist, squeezing into your sides firmly as a mischievous smile takes over his own face. 

Your hand slaps at his arm and a pout replaces your bright smile, "No no no, bad! I'm not here to play around." 

His hold on your waist doesn't relent, but the shenanigan promising smile fell from his lips.

"That's no good... Are you sure?" 

A few water droplets fall to the towel when you shake your head, before you nuzzle your face against his shoulder. 

"Yes I'm sure." 

Your stern tone makes him whine like a little kid, his legs crossing over you as he hugs you close to his chest. 

"Why do you tease me so? My dear I don't think my heart can take it." 

"If you finish your work quickly then I'll let you do whatever you want."

Cue another silence closely followed by one of his evil little smirks. "I'm afraid I'll need a little more than that..." 

"The faster you finish the longer we have until bed time." 

Now that seemed to get him. 

"You underestimate me! Don't get comfortable because I'm going to finish in the blink of an eye." 

Yeah right. You don't even begin to believe that for a second. His hands are back on his computer before you can blink and before you know it vigorous typing once again fills your ears. You settle against his chest once again, closing your eyes as you rest your head against his shoulder with your face buried between his neck and shoulder. It's a comfortable position, and you find yourself relaxing into him fully. 

And then he stops typing. 

Your eyes open and you pull away, glancing at him with confusion painting your features. 

With a sadistic glint in his eyes he proudly states "You never asked how much longer I needed." 

Whack. 


End file.
